


Torn Through Time

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange begins when Harry starts seeing things. Are they nightmares or daydreams and what could it mean when Draco Malfoy starts seeing things too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Through Time

They sat on the couch together, Draco was reading and Harry was flipping through the channels on the television. He was playing with Draco’s hair as he leaned into his chest, feeling the full weight of Draco against him.   
“Draco,” Harry whispered.  
“Mhmm?” Draco murmured back, his attention towards his book unwavering.  
“Tea?”  
“Mm-mm, I’m good here with you.” Draco turned back to Harry a soft smile the offering. “Need me to let you up?”  
“No, I’m good.” Harry leaned forward to pepper kisses upon Draco’s forehead. Draco closed his eyes and leaned back into him, letting his book drop to the floor. Draco twisted to face Harry, kissing him full on the mouth with long precise movements before resting his cheek on Harry’s chest.   
They lay like that, letting the television drone on until the light from the window eased shadows throughout the room, even after both he and Draco fell asleep.

Harry was loss for words, he tried to say something, anything, tried to shake himself out of this dreamscape. It wasn’t until a bottle was dropped, till glass broke everywhere throughout the potions room, until he saw Draco’s haunted expression that he realized Draco must have seen what he had seen too.

~~~  
Draco left as soon as the class had finished. He ran off out of the dungeons and darted through the corridors, climbing up the eighth year tower. He ignored the rounded common room and took the left winding staircase till he found his room marked Malfoy. He shut the door and leaned into it, willing away the image of his fantasy. It was simple but his affections had transcended through the war, the image of him and Potter resting upon a sofa together like lovers was all it took for him now to find himself breathless.   
He skipped Arithmancy, managing in the last few moments to make an appearance in the Hospital Wing.  
“Uneasy stomach Madame Pomfrey, been struggling to pull myself away from the lavatory.” He lied easily.   
He sat through lunch eating little and sat through the rest of his lessons paying the barest of attention. By nightfall he lay distressed and alert, sweating.

Harry was naked in their kitchen, he was palming at Draco’s equally naked form, begging him. “Draco please, please, please. I’m ready, I’m loose, I need you. Fuck me Draco please!”

Harry awoke with a start, on a couch in a strange place, he looked over to find himself naked in the arms of Draco Malfoy? “What the fuck?!” He cried.  
“What?” Another Malfoy cried from by a nearby doorway.  
“This is the fucked up nightmare I’ve ever had,” Harry decided.  
“Now that sounds more like the Potter I know not this mess-”

“Oh fuck me!” The naked Harry cried, as the naked Draco started kissing down by Harry’s hipbone.

“Well, the Malfoy I’m used to isn’t as eager I’m sure. What exactly am I fucking dreaming about? Why am I doing that? Why are there so many Malfoy’s?” Harry rambled, the pair in the kitchen seeming to ignore them.  
“Potter, where are you?” The doorway Malfoy said strangely.  
“Oh lovely, now my nightmares are getting interactive!”  
“No, Potter. Tell me, where did you go to sleep tonight?” Malfoy seemed concerned.

“OH MERLIN!”

“Um, my room in the eighth year tower why?”  
“And where would that be?” Malfoy insisted.  
“What’s this got to do with anything?”  
“Potter, when you wake up, find me and if you say Salazar, I’ll reply Godric. Okay?”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“Because if you do, then we’ll know that the other was here, that this wasn’t just a dream.”  
“Malfoy, that sounds crazy.” Harry sighed, trying to ignore how easily the naked Harry turned over on the kitchen bench, leaning back eagerly for the naked and older? - Malfoy’s touch.  
“Crazy or not Potter, we’ll know.” The doorway Malfoy replied before retreating backward, giving one spare glance for the naked versions of themselves. 

Draco, pushed himself further into Harry’s eager hole, groaned as he felt the resistance tug at his length. “Oh Harry!” He moaned, before withdrawing and thrusting forward as surely as he could, fucking into Harry with renewed passion.   
“Oh yeah, oh fuck!” Was all Harry could manage gripping onto the countertop and bracing himself against Draco’s assault as its pace quickened. He fumbled around to find his cock just as Draco grazed his prostate. He wailed a little and continued to thrust into his own hand with a frenzy. 

Draco turned from the doorway and looked back at the Harry on the couch, he was in his pyjamas assumedly and he seemed to be going into shock, watching their naked counterparts go at it. Draco heard the cries of climax and watched the couch Harry flinch as the naked Harry spurt come all over the kitchen floor.

~~~  
Harry woke up with an erection that wouldn’t go away. He waited for what seemed like ages until it did and then got ready for class. He had Transfiguration first and the Charms, Hermione kept him focused till lunch.   
“Hey Potter,” Malfoy approached him cautiously. Harry backed away instinctively and a flash of recognition flashed through those grey eyes.  
Ron had found them by this part of the day and eyed him cautiously, Harry knew without looking.   
“Malfoy, what in Salazar’s name are you doing here?” Harry murmured carefully. Testing the water.  
“Godric.” Malfoy spat. “Godric. Godric. Godric. FUCK!” Malfoy threw his arms up in the air and stormed through the doors of the Great Hall.   
“What’s wrong with him then?” Ron pushed open the door and went inside to lunch.  
“Harry,” Hermione tugged at his sleeve keeping him back. “What’s going on?”  
“Later,” he whispered in return. “Promise.”

When Harry told Hermione everything the eighth year common room was empty and silent, after much consideration Hermione was quite upset that it was too late for a trip to the library.  
“How many of these dreams have you had so far?” She asked with big open eyes.  
“Just the two, but I’m pretty sure the first was during potions, when I was awake. I thought maybe someone’s hexed us or something but I can’t imagine what enemies we’d share.” Harry breathed, trying hard not to think of himself laid across that counter top, the face he’d pull as Draco had first thrust inside him.   
“I’ll start looking for answers tomorrow, I promise. For now, make a note of them, let me know, to an extent what happens and I’ll try figure it out from there. Okay?” Hermione rested a reassuring hand on Harry’s shoulder.   
“Mione? I’d rather you tell him, honestly.” He turns to her, knowing full well that she won’t be returning to her own bedroom but Ron’s instead. “I don’t know how I managed to tell you, I think it’d be worse with Ron, please?”  
Hermione’s brows unfurrowed as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. “I’ll tell him you said goodnight?”  
“Cheers.”

He didn’t dream that night, he found himself cheerfully eating breakfast when suddenly everything started to change.   
The Great Hall was gone and the kitchen from the day before came into focus once more, this time he sat upon a heavily laid dining table, that he hadn’t noticed from the time before. The ‘other Draco and the other Harry’ were in the kitchen, cooking something together. He was laughing, dotting flour upon Draco’s nose.  
“Do you think that’s us?” Malfoy -his Malfoy, sat beside him, seated on a similar chair to his own.  
Harry considered it, he considered the pair in front of them watched as the other Harry flirted, poked and prodded laughter from the other Draco.   
“No.” He began, “But I think it's meant to be.”  
“What on earth do you mean Potter?”  
“I think it’s a spell or something, maybe to drive us insane? I’m not sure though, we look too happy to be making us go insane, don’t we?”  
“Potter, do you not remember what this ‘spell’ had us doing last time we were in this kitchen? I suggest you reconsider your last statement.”  
“Oh. Right.” Harry felt himself grimace.  
The sound of the other Draco’s laughter echoed through his mind as the Great Hall came back into focus.  
“Harry! Harry!” Hermione nudged at his elbow.  
“What?”  
“It happened again didn’t it?” She whispered.  
“God mate was it awful?” Ron whispered from beside her.  
Looking across the hall to the Slytherin table, to the cold of Draco’s grey blue eyes, “No. No it wasn’t.”

~~~  
Draco awoke on Saturday morning to Harry Potter’s mouth on his cock.  
Well, not his cock, but the ‘dream’ Draco’s cock. He stood in the corner watching as Harry took him down his throat, humming as if pleased with himself. He watched himself go slack, watched his head flip back and his adam's apple bob, stifling moans. The real Harry Potter was there, he could tell by the extra set of breathes.   
He tried not to watch as the other Draco ran his hands through the other Potter’s messy hair, the way he always longed to do so to the Potter standing across the room -in the other corner, to him.   
“Fuck-” Someone moaned, but he wasn’t quite sure whom had exactly. Maybe it had been himself after all, he watched himself come down Harry’s throat, his own arousal burgeoning through his pants.   
The other Harry swallowed, grinning up at the other Draco.  
“We’re going to be late!” Harry smiled.  
“Oh yeah?” Draco smiled down at him, “You sure?”   
Draco nipped at Harry’s lips and the whole thing disintegrated back to his dorm room once more. Draco didn’t put much thought into whether or not he should do what he did, he just ripped off the blankets and started pumping his erection in his hands, remembering with clarity the way he’d seen the other Harry take him, the image brought him over the edge.

~~~  
When Harry woke up that morning he’d gotten up early with the promise of an early morning fly with Ron, this idea was thwarted when his bedroom shifted in appearance to that of another bedroom. The other Harry and the other Draco’s bedroom to be precise.  
He watched them laugh and felt a nagging ache in his chest. The easyness they shared with each other wasn’t something he’d ever had before, not like that, not even with Ron or Hermione to an extent.   
He noticed something in the glint of the other version of himself, he knew what was coming yet he couldn’t figure out how. He watched himself run predatory caresses up and down the older Draco’s body. Watching how those caresses were recieved made him only ache more, he dropped down to his knees between Draco’s and watched himself palm Draco’s growing bulge. He knew Draco could be here, somewhere but he didn’t care, he was too busy watching himself plant open mouth kisses through the fabric of Draco’s underwear.  
He never imagined himself serving another man like this, let alone Draco Malfoy, but he watched himself, the look in the other Harry as he smirked before taking in Malfoy’s head, it wasn’t as subservient as he expected it to be. He seemed to enjoy it, the noises he made as his head bobbed up and down, he liked it, he liked bringing his partner pleasure. His partner?  
He glanced about the place to find Draco staring at them from the other side of the room. He seemed shocked, or angry?  
Harry felt his own cheeks heat up, that Draco wasn’t his Draco. Well, he didn’t have a Draco but the one his older self seemed to like so much.   
Wait, if they were older, could these be visions?  
He felt his insides turn. “Fuck.”  
He breathed, what if this was a glimpse of his future, of their future?   
He watched as the other Draco came, watched his body roll into his orgasm, like a snake. Of course like a snake, he thought to himself, ignoring how well he thought the other Draco looked when he came. 

He didn’t go flying in the end, he opted for losing harder than usual at wizard chess in the commons, his mind so full of thought. So full of Draco.   
It wasn’t the idea of men that irked him, it was Draco specifically he decided. He couldn’t look at him the way the other Harry looked at the other Draco did.  
If they were having visions of their future, Harry wondered just how they had gotten together. How long they were together. He wondered breifly if they were happy but decided that he already knew that answer. Yes. They were very happy.  
“Anything?” Ron’s voice called him from his lost thoughts. It took him a moment to realize he wasn’t even speaking to him but to Hermione who was making her way to their spot by the fire.  
“Nothing yet, a few different running theories but nothing definitive.” She dropped her book bag by her feet, leaned in to peck Ron the cheek before turning back to the conversation. “I was wondering if I could ask you some questions, it would really help.”  
Neither of them said anything as they awaited his response, “After.” He made an effort to look around the room, maybe when they were alone he could voice some of it. He felt his stomach do flips again and thought maybe he couldn’t voice any of it after all. 

The firelight was low when everything shifted, he was infront of another fire, but it was ‘theirs’ not the one belonging to the eighth year common room. Draco and Harry were talking low, they’d stopped in the middle of something because Draco’s shirt was open, his scars on display.  
“I know, I know I say it too much. You’re probably so sick of hearing it.” The older Harry was tracing the line of each scar splatttered across his chest.  
“Potter, please.” The other Draco drawled, “You didn’t know what the spell did, you never meant to hurt me, you never wanted to watch me die. I know. I know!” Draco kissed him softly before letting his chin fall back against his chest.  
“You know when I said I’d spend my life making it up to you I meant it, I’ll apologize every day if I have to!” The other Harry smirked, reaching his arms around to poke Draco in the righ places he knew to tickle him.   
“You didn’t know what the spell did?” The real Draco announced from yet another doorway, naked as he was born and dripping wet, wearing matching scars to the one on the sofa.   
Harry rose abruptly and regretted as doing so gave view to everything…  
“I didn’t know there were scars. Why wasn’t I told there were scars?!” Harry shouted a little panicked.   
Draco snorted as the pair on the sofa giggled. “You know that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you apologize for doing it, how fucked up is it that it didn’t actually come from the real you?”  
Harry didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to think, all he could do was stare at all of Draco. He must have been showering at the time or the dream thing, or something. He was glossy and wet and his lips were pink and his half hard dick was flush pink. Even with wet hair Draco shone, his lean limbs pale and firm looking. Fuck, Harry looked away knowing he should have said something by now, “I’m sorry. Okay. He’s right, I never meant-”  
“Save it Potter!” Draco spat, “At least we know know that this is all a fantasy, we can barely be civil and look at how they-” Draco swirled around and left for what Harry assumed was the bedroom they’d visited earlier that day. Harry couldn’t help stare at Draco’s ass as he left…  
“FUCK!” Harry yelled suddenly back in the eighth year common room.  
Both Ron and Hermione jumped.  
“Harry what’s wrong?”  
“Did you know Malfoy has scars?” Harry spat, pacing around the empty room in fustration.   
“Scars?” Hermione seemed confused for a moment, he eyebrows rising into he hairline when she realized. “Sectumsempra..” she whispered.  
Harry could only nod.   
Harry ran up to his room and threw the door shut with an echoing slam, he was ready to punch someone but all he wanted to do was punch himself. He remembered the way the other Harry traced the lines of the scars, the anguish on his face as he did, the cold way the other Draco looked when he did, like he didn’t like remembering. The look on the real Draco when he’d overheard it all, the anger, the -the hurt?  
Harry was hard, not at the encounter, thinking about it made his erection flag a little but the real Draco, wet and naked in their lounge room, THAT made him hard. Draco made him hard? He couldn’t believe himself as he collapsed back onto the bed.   
It was late in the night when he gave into himself, to his thoughts and his feelings, he remembered Draco naked more than he remembered the older Draco naked. He tried to remember the trist in the kitchen, wondered what it would be like to be filled -there.   
He came with Malfoy’s name on his lips.

~-~  
The breakfast of the ‘incident’ Draco watched the other Harry and the other Draco enjoy a nice park picnic with Granger and the Weasel. He watched as two little redheads ran up to them to steal muffins before returning to their play.   
He watched as they lounged on a picnic blanket, the four of them at ease with each other, the way the older Draco leaned into Harry’s touch.  
He wanted to be sick. This was becoming torture. It was like dangling fruit to a starving man, knowing that it would turn to sand in his hands. He would never have Potter, this daydream romance was a falsehood.   
It was during Quidditch however that it happened, he was mid air when suddenly he wasn’t, he was sitting on their sofa, right next to Potter who looked just as confused.  
“We’re fighting,” he announced.  
“What?”

“They were going to kill my parents!” The other Draco cried, following the other Harry into the room.  
“OH! You mean like how they killed my parents!?” The other Harry yelled back.  
“Harry, no please. You know if you could have done something about it that you would have, you’re aren’t mad at me, it’s what that woman said to you at the shop I know it!” The older Draco pleaded and Draco felt his own sadness creep in on him.   
“It doesn’t matter what she said though does it?!” Harry yelled back, pushing away Draco’s approaching arms. “Don’t touch me!”  
“Harry please!”  
“Don’t call me that! You know you only say that when we’re fucking! Is that what you’re doing here Malfoy? You fucking me now too?”  
“What?” Draco cried.  
“Theodore Nott.” Harry barked, folding his arms over themselves expectantly.  
“What about him?”  
“What about him? Fuck you!” Harry marched off again.  
“Wait, Harry, no come back. What about Nott? Did that woman say something about Nott? Harry please!” The older Draco followed Harry out of the room and there was a resounding pop of disapparation.   
The other Draco was left in the other room. 

“Do you reckon you cheated on me then?” The real Harry said, his Harry.  
Draco knew that at some point a tear had rolled down his cheek, so he refused to look up at Potter, he bit his tongue as his first instinct was to tell him that he’d never cheat on him but didn’t.  
“Ugh,” he breathed carefully. “Sounds that way doesn’t it? Theodore Nott though, ugh! You think I’d have better taste!” He joked instead.  
Harry clasped his hand around Draco’s own and squeezed, chuckling with him and then everything was torn apart.  
Blinding pain cut through him and he felt his whole world turn upside down with distinct feeling that he was falling.

~-~  
When he woke up, Harry was in the Hospital Wing and then everything came back to him, including the warmth of Draco’s hand in his.   
“Oh my goodness Harry!” Hermione rushed over to him.   
“Hermione,” he said lamely.  
“You had another episode, lost in control of your brooms.” Hermione explained, Ron was somewhere by his feet. Well, where his legs were both bound in casts.  
“Brooms?” Harry searched the room, finding an unconscious Draco in a bed beside him.  
“Shattered both your legs Harry.” Ron supplied.  
“And him?” Harry asked, gesturing to the left of him.  
“He shattered quite a few as well I assure you.” Headmistress Mcgonagall appeared from behind a screen, Madame Pomfrey close beside her. “Now Mr.Potter, as Miss Granger informs me, you have quite a tale to tell.”

He told her everything, as much as he could. He explained the nature of the dreams, how they were together, how some dreams were intimate -though he spared the exact details on that- how some dreams were just coupley and sweet.  
“And you are always together?” Mcgonagall asked, “You’ve never found yourself in a room with yourself?”  
“Always together and-” He spared a glance to the real Draco, “always in the dream together.”  
“Do you know what this could be Headmistress?” Hermione asked her face full of puzzlement.  
“Possibly, I need to be sure. I will return once I know, for sure.”

The next dream was barely a dream at all, he was alone in the ward, aside for Malfoy, who was still sleeping. He was watching Draco’s outurned face, how peaceful and perfect he seemed asleep. The next thing he knew he was laying besides himself, who in turn was watching his Draco sleep.  
The other Draco was definitely older, less pointy up close, his eyelashes long, his stubble thicker than he thought eighth year Draco could manage. He looked just as peaceful, just as perfect, and when he returned to the Hospital Wing, he didn’t have to wonder at how the other Harry felt when he looked at his Draco asleep like that, watching the bed beside him, he felt it.

~-~  
Draco woke up to Potter grunting beside him, he had casts on both his legs and was grimacing through spoonfuls of Skele-Gro.  
“I broke your fall and my legs, incase you were wondering,” Potter announced.   
“Oh Mr. Malfoy, you’re finally awake!” Madame Pomfrey turned on her heel, reading potion bottles beside his bed, “Here drink all of these.”  
He did as told.  
“We fell during the game. Shattered my legs, have to keep my legs in a cast so they’ll grow back right. You had a lost of bruising, internal stuff they worked on. Despite the cushioning charms that saved us, we were pretty wiped out.” Potter was still talking.   
Draco tried to rise but winced at the pain of it.   
“I wouldn’t try that Mr. Malfoy, Potter can sit upright because he’s already had his potions, I suggest you give time to let yourself heal.” Madame Pomfrey explained pushing him back down onto the bed. “Now rest.”  
Draco doubted he could rest, but then he wasn’t really given a chance now was he?

They were in a restaurant and they were two of the few people left. It appeared as if they’d had a few bottles of wine in between them and were in high spirits.

Their injured selves appeared side by side on top of empty tables, not sparing a look for each other instead focusing on the scene at hand.

Harry was caressing Draco’s hand with his thumb, engaged in whatever it is other Draco was talking about. Harry chuckled, “I don’t think I remembered you more pissed off at me than you ever were at school.”  
Draco snorted, “That’s a lie, we fight all the time.”  
It was Harry’s turn to snort, “That’s not the same. You know it. We bicker but we always have, and when we do row it's because we care. Did you we care back then? I’m pretty sure you wanted to hex my balls off.”  
“Glad I didn’t, I quite like your balls,” Draco returned the caress and took a sip of drink with the other.  
They laughed.  
“Draco, I love you.”

He felt himself gasp, he watched the room fade back into that of Hospital Ward. He knew he’d never expected to hear Potter say that.  
It was at this precise moment that Headmistress Mcgonagall came into the ward with a hard look on her face.

~-~  
“A rip in time?” Harry heard himself repeat. “What does that mean? Why have I never heard of this before?”  
Mcgonagall sighed, “There are only few accounts of this actually happening, but it seems there has been an interference.”  
“An interference?”  
“Time rips can only occur due to tampered time lines. There will be a time traveler, maybe they’re already here, maybe they are yet to come but their interference is what has torn holes in time.”  
“Shit.” Was all he could say. “Sorry Headmistress, just… shit.”  
“Yes well, these time rips are obviously dangerous. The disconnection from your reality into the future one...” The Headmistress just clicked her tongue. “Your futures together are in jeopardy and until this situation is resolved I suspect that the jumps in time will only increase.”  
“Wait, what’s in jeopardy?” Harry heard himself ask.  
“What she’s saying,” Draco whom had been silent since coming back to their reality suddenly spoke, “Potter, is that if we don’t stop the time traveller, something will happen in our time that will change our futures. The future we saw may not even exist.”  
“Oh!”

Harry sat in his bed after another round of Skele-Gro feeling a lot better but a little nauseous from the tonic. Draco had fallen back asleep after everyone had left and Harry found himself hoping that the potions would work soon.  
Harry had thought after Voldemort had died, after the trials, that everything in his life would finally feel normal. Stuck in a time torn situation felt a little less normal than most things he’d experienced before, and he’d time travelled before.   
He assumed that whoever comes back in time must run into someone they’re not meant to, he and Hermione were apart of their pasts when they went back and Dumbledore had specifically told them that no one should see them where they shouldn’t be. Maybe this was something like that.  
“I can practically hear you think!” Apparently Draco wasn’t as asleep as he had originally thought.  
“Sorry, I was just thinking of a way to fix all this you know?” He said without malice. He realized suddenly since the war he and Draco hadn’t fought, and since the first time tear, he hadn’t even thought badly of Draco. Huh.  
Draco snorted, identical to that of the older Draco had snorted in the last one they were in, “What’s there to fix? You wait it out Potter and then whatever happens, happens. We’ll be free of each other. The end.”   
It didn’t occur to him that Draco wasn’t feeling any of the confusion that he had. Hell thinking on it now, he didn’t even think Draco liked men. Harry had been falling for this illusion, the easy laughter and the comfortable intimacy of a lover. Draco was so obviously disgusted with all of it. Harry felt the disappointment bodily, an ache settling in his chest.  
“What- what if, it’s because one of us dies. Maybe someone goes back in time and kills one of us. Or both of us. Or what if it still happens but it’s terrible, or one of us loses a limb, or goes blind?” He said, mostly to deflect from the aching sensation.  
“What are you on about Potter?”  
“Nothing, just. Time travel must be tricky. Not a lot of wizards do it.” He whispers, letting the silence take over once more.  
“I don’t think they’re coming here to kill us.” Draco said after a while. “If they were, they’d go further back, to times where it could be a lot easier to kill us. Like when we’re babies or something.”  
Harry shut his eyes and tried to ignore him, it was probably best at this point to do so, even though he did have a point.  
“Well not you obviously, infallible infant and all.” Draco mused boredly causing Harry to suppress a chuckle. “Whatever it is they’re here to stop must happen around this time frame. Something they need to stop to manipulate their desires.”  
“You sure it’s not just someone who wants us to not to be together. The other Draco gave the impression that some people don’t like the idea of us together.” He managed evenly.  
“Yeah well, would you?” Draco sneered and then the Hospital Wing transformed once more.

~-~  
When the time jump settles around him Draco Malfoy realizes that he is lying down in their future selves bed, prone. It’s as he remembers but more, real -somehow.  
He turns to find Potter laying on the other side of the huge bed. He knows it’s his Harry. He knows too well the full concerned gaze of those green eyes. That along with the casts that still encase his feet.   
He seems so close, so real and for a moment he forgets why he’s here and just takes all of Harry in, the golden sheen to his skin, the soft pink of his full and unsuspecting lips, what he wouldn’t do to kiss those lips.  
Harry goes to open his mouth, maybe to ask Draco why he’s staring but in the end he doesn’t say anything at all.   
Their future selves stumble in through the door, crashing onto the bed with eager mouths.

“Harry, Harry, Harry!” Future Draco mumbled between rushed kisses, peeling clothes off of his body.

Draco’s stomach flips at the sound, he’s never dreamed of calling Potter, Harry out loud. Never, Future Draco seemed so free. Future Harry, looked entirely scrumptious and willing, the idea of both these possibilities did impossible swirly things to Draco’s insides.

“Fuck Draco, I can’t stop. I want you so badly-” Older Harry practically moaned, dragging his hands possessively over every inch of the other Draco’s body.   
“Promise you won’t stop?” The other Draco mumbled, his face hidden in the crook of Harry’s neck.  
“Promise-” Harry choked, his desire distracting him.   
Draco curved his body against Harry, rolling out of his pants, springing free his pink-red erection.

There is no way Potter hadn’t seen that. The other times his penis was imbedded in some part of Future Harry. His version of Potter had definitely seen that. He couldn’t decide whether that embarrassed or excited him.  
Their future selves seemed to lay back onto the bed perfectly snug between them.   
Chancing a glance at Potter he noticed that Potter was actively watching the altercation, whether it was out of interest or morbid fascination Draco couldn’t tell.  
He lay back, closed his eyes and tried to ignore the proceedings going on around him. If he didn’t have to watch Potter watch their future selves… Or maybe if it weren’t their future selves but they themselves… No. Draco decided this was all a bad idea. Even if Potter liked men, he probably wasn’t into Ex Death-Eaters.  
The moans and groans, even the evident sound of skin sliding across skin became so overwhelming that Draco, as stubborn and strong willed as he was opened as he was opened his eyes eventually to watch.

The older version of himself was straddling future Harry somehow having flipped him over, he was rocking into his crotch a little too eagerly for his dignity to remain intact.

How would be face Potter ever again?

“I want you in me.” Future Draco whimpered as future Harry attacked his neck with savage kisses. 

The whole room suddenly seemed to hold their breath. 

Future Harry gasped at older Draco’s wrists, “Are you sure. You don’t- you don’t usually do this. We-”  
“I know!” He admitted, “I’m ready, I’m clean, I’m prepared. I did it for you. I want, I want you Harry.”  
The way future Harry looked at older Draco, one would have sworn it had been an omission of love. “Like this?” He asked, whispering softly into Draco’s collarbones, peppering them with soft kisses.  
“Ah yes!” Draco breathed as Harry made his way down to Draco’s nipples.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, lay injured and unmoving, unable to tear his gaze away as he watched his older self lower himself down up Harry’s -holy mother of Merlin…- erection. Watched himself gasp at the size of it, his own ass aching with anticipating and jealousy, overwhelming horniness.   
He noticed the tender way the future version of Harry held onto him, caressed him, lifted him with his, much larger, muscles -moving Draco for him at first.

“Oh fuck, Harry fuck!” Future Draco whimpered with reverence. 

Draco felt young, stupid, alive and dying all at once. He wanted Harry so badly, even watching the older, much more fitter version of Potter work his future selves erection in time with their undertakings, he craved the touch of his younger counterpart. His Harry. His Potter. The one whom had saved his life. The one whom had refused his hand in first year. The one he always seemed to lose to. The one he compared his life to. The one he couldn’t let die. The one he almost died to. The one whom had made him realize with startling agony that he couldn’t-

With a loud wailing, quivering sort of wail his future self came, his body seizing rigidly spurting shoots of come all over future Harry with a strange sort of grunting noise thrust messily upward and came in turn. 

~-~  
Harry lay numb. His heart pounding out of his chest, surely audible to the whole room.   
He wasn’t sure about the logistics of time jumping but he knew he was sweating through his clothes and into the sheets. His cock was aching and the only thing he was sure of was Draco.  
He wanted the blonde badly.   
Come hell or high water or another Dark Lord he would endeavour to make Draco come undone just like that. To make him spill those profane noises all over him. It if was the last thing he did. His body was burning and alive.  
He watched their future selves smiled in a satisfied way, watched himself bring Draco’s head in for a hug, placing kisses along Malfoy’s brow and for the first time found himself jealous of himself.

Time came rolling back into reality. Like a sweeping mist the Hospital Wing came into view once more.   
He could hear both their erratic breaths filling the room.   
“That was-” Harry began, searching for a word important enough to explain what he was feeling.  
“We will never speak of what we just saw okay!” Malfoy half yelled from his bed, looking straight up at the ceiling unwilling to him in the eyes.   
“What?!” Harry snapped back, sitting up.  
“What happened was indignified and, and wrong and will never come to pass so just drop it! Okay?” Draco was manically upset it seemed, his chest rising and falling quickly with panic.  
Harry’s insides sank.   
Draco was there and had seen what he’d seen and instead of coming out of it aroused with heady desire, heart swelled with the possibilities of true heart aching love, he’d come back from their future disgusted.   
He could almost feel his heart break within his chest.   
“Wouldn’t want to be contaminated with homosexual transgressions now would we?” Harry sneered sadly. Rising from the bed, his feet were still tender, some bones still broken but he didn’t care, he needed to get of here.   
Harry conjured a set of crutches and hobbled his way out the front door, shouting a distinguished “Fuck off!” When Malfoy’s small voice inquired “Potter?” After him.

He was in pain, physically the crutches didn’t do at that much, and the casts on his feet made him feel clumsy. He’d made it to the lawn just outside the front steps when it first happened. A flash of light and possibly the sound of Draco’s laughed.  
He hobbled away from the front steps and felt with paralysing clarity the feel of Draco’s hair beneath his fingertips.  
He nearly fell over when he felt the ghost of Draco’s lips against his.   
He hobbled madly, to nowhere in particular, trying to get away from Draco through physical distance.   
He fell to the ground, the onslaught of powerful memories crushing him.  
A hand. A foot. A kiss. Food. It was Christmas. His Birthday. They were sleeping. Dreaming. Kissing. Fucking. Flying and falling. Fighting. Dining. Out. In. Thinking out loud. It was a flash of their future together crashing into one big blur of colour and sound and feeling.   
Then there was nothing but tears that had ran down his face at some point followed by a loud crash of light. 

Harry ran towards the light and the figure that stumbled within it. He knew that the timing was right. The time traveler would emerge and he’d stop them, stop them from whatever chaos they would create. He could save his future with Draco, he knew it was something he wanted now. He only hoped he hadn’t already ruined things with Draco.  
“Draco?!” He cried.  
“Harry!” The time traveler, the future, older version of Draco smiled.  
“But why?” Harry cried, hobbling with his crutches to get closer. “I thought you were happy!”  
“What? Harry, I’m here to help!” He flushed, “I had to make sure. I had to secure our future.”  
Harry considered the man in front of him, in sleek lines, dressed in all black. His hair a bit longer than he was used to on Malfoy but still all together pleasing. “Don’t you get it Malfoy. You’re the time traveller, by exposing us to our future you’ve spoiled us against it.”  
Malfoy seemed crestfallen, studying the ground with a sudden spring of moisture in his eyes. “You don’t understand Potter!” He sprung forward, careful not to reach out for him like he obviously wanted to. “We’re so happy together. You must have seen how well we get on! You love me, you do! Just think- oh god! No fuck no! I’ve ruined everything! Oh Harry no!” Older Draco seemed to flurry about, like he’d lost a watch or something, pacing along the grass in a flutter.  
“Yeah well tell yourself that,” Harry muttered sadly, pointing toward the castle.  
“What?” Draco stopped his pacing.  
“Tell yourself all that, he’s the one who hates all this, all… of me.” Harry admitted lowly, hiding the flare in his cheeks.  
The older Draco chuckled with relief, breathing deeply. “Oh Harry, He’s been mad for you since fifth year. Even in spite of his father, even through a war, he could never stop loving you.” Draco’s smile softened, “And I can promise he never will.”  
“Maybe in your timeline..”  
“No!” The older Draco seemed to bounce on the spot, “Don’t you see? You’re supposed to go and convince me of how you feel. Only then will I realize that our future together is something I can allow myself to dream of. You never did tell me who the time traveller was, you just told me that you dealt with it.”  
Harry’s mind boggled as he tried to take it all in, his heart soaring and his blood pumping back to life. “So, if I don’t tell you it was you, the future you will come back to make sure our future is safe and therefore brings us together? Is that right?”  
“Yes, well Potter, you always were the bright one of the bunch weren’t you?” Draco teased playfully.  
“Damn you sound like him so much.” Harry sighed, taking him in all over again. “Are you sure this will work?”  
“My insecurities brought me here, it’s my insecurities that prevent me from reaching out for you now.” Draco crossed his arms meaningfully, “You see, you and I. We had a row..”  
“Theodore Nott.” Harry supplied, he caught Draco’s startled look, “Yeah we saw.”  
“I was worried that you came back actually, warned yourself against me.”  
“You didn’t do anything with Nott. I believe you. He will too. Especially if he remembers all this,” Harry offered a weak smile before turning around to hobble back up to the castle once more.  
There was a wisp of magic and in turning around, Harry realized it had come from Draco.  
“Progression in the field of restorative healing magic and all. I’m a healer after all.” He shrugged before turning around himself to get back home.

~-~  
Draco shuddered with tears, unable to shake them off. The flashes of their future had hit him harder than he ever thought Harry’s memory could. It was as if Harry had died and Draco had watched his life flash before him. Except in reality it was their life together.  
Apart of him knew that something horrible was going to come of all this. He didn’t think he could recover. He’d be lost, to pine away for Potter forever without him ever caring for what they’d lost.   
“Here dear, your third round of- now where has Mr. Potter gotten off to?” Madame Pomfrey cried, rushing from the side door out the main door in search of his missing bed mate.   
Draco sniffled, not really minding that he had once again found himself alone.  
He downed the potions that she had set next to his bedside in haste to run of after Harry and sank back into his bed, wincing at the way his body ached into the pillows.

“Draco.” Harry stood by his bed, had he fallen asleep?  
“Draco!” Potter repeated. “The time traveller found me.”  
“Oh,” Draco sighed, turning over to face the next empty bed, not willing to expose his disappointment. “I suppose that’s for the best. No more Quidditch accidents and all.”  
“Draco. I fixed it, the ugh, time traveller hasn’t disturbed anything.” Harry was fidgeting, Draco could tell even though his back was turned.   
“Are you so sure? Our future was exposed to us Potter the damage is irreparable. Be grateful you can shape your life into anything you want it to be now, with whoever you like. Maybe after the she-Weasel gets over her affair with the Holyhead Harpies you can-”  
“Draco!” Harry interrupted him, the harshness of his tone crushing him. Harry inhaled carefully, “We can still have that future together.”  
To this he turned over facing that earnest face.  
“That is if you want to,” Potter added looking a little sheepish.  
“What about you oh Chosen One, surely you wouldn’t settle for a future that's been handed you.” He deflected, choosing to ignore the hope blooming inside his chest.  
“For you I would,” Harry said without delay, visibly biting his tongue at the slip of words. “For that future together, for a chance at that kind of love, of course.”  
“You mean?”  
“Yes god yes!”  
“Oh Harry!” his name slipping finally from Draco’s own lips the cause of which sprung Harry into action, crashing his lips down on his, sharing finally in a lovers embrace.   
Draco full of light, hummed happily into the single most perfect that had chance to happen to him, eagerly matching Harry’s advances lip for lip. His Harry, at last.

EPILOGUE~-~

“All sorted then?” Harry was leaning against their kitchen bench again, the picture of ease.  
“Harry what?” Was all Draco could manage.  
“I’m assuming it's all sorted considering you’ve come back and nothing has changed one bit.” Harry announced.  
“You knew? You knew I’d go back today?”   
“No. I forgot. I forgot about the fight we saw, I forgot about Nott, I forgot about it all… and then I remembered, felt stupid and came back.” Harry explained wincing visibly at his own stupidity.  
Draco rushed into meet his arms, wrapping himself around Harry. His Harry still. Breathing in his comforting scent.   
“You’d think I’d remember by what you were wearing or something,” Harry continued. “I meant what I said then and I’ll reaffirm it now, I believe you about Nott. I trust you. I love you.”  
“You should know it’s always been you,” Draco whispered his voice becoming gravely.   
“I do Draco, I do.” Harry squeezed back, enjoying the softness of his lover's embrace, knowing that with equal affection his husband would return his passions in a most bruising way. He did not expect to be able to walk straight tomorrow.


End file.
